This invention relates to apparatus for presenting displays and more particularly, to a display member and apparatus including a first and a second display member which cooperatively define connector means for releasably connecting each other in a back-to-back relationship.
In the past, a variety of display devices, such as index tabs and snap-on price tag holders, have been disclosed in U.S. Patents. Those patents known to the inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,125,264 entitled "Index Strip Holder" and issued Aug. 2, 1938 to G. J. Aigner; 2,623,311 entitled "Self-Attaching Index Tab" and issued Dec. 30, 1952 to J. C. Condon; 3,073,046 entitled "Index Tabs" and issued Jan. 15, 1963 to J. C. Condon; 3,196,564 entitled "Guide Tab" and issued July 27, 1965 to H. W. Boedeker; 3,220,125 entitled "Display Devices and Mounting Means Therefor" and issued Nov. 30, 1965 to A. H. Wende; 3,220,127 entitled "Game Score Display Device" and issued Nov. 30, 1969 to H. B. Wilson; 3,469,813 entitled "Snap-On Support for Price Tag Holder" and issued Sept. 30, 1969 to V. Rizze; 3,540,140 entitled "Foldable Label Holder" and issued Nov. 17, 1970 to R. Tourre; and 3,846,925 entitled "Frame Means" and issued Nov. 12, 1974 to R. Busse. Among these patents, those issued to Aigner, Boedeker, Wende, Wilson, Rizzi and Busse disclose channel-shaped display holders, and those issued to Condon and Tourre disclose foldable, self-attaching index holders.